1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and device for controlling an uplink transmission power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide a variety of types of communication services such as voice or data. Generally, wireless communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access
(CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, a Multi Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system, and the like.